Fantasy
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: A hot lazy day with your man what more could you ask for


Fantasy

By: Jessica

Rated: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that anyone could reconize from the WWE, TNA or any other wrestling company. I own everything else.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

And please review and comments are greatly appreciated.

It's the middle of the day...a hot...lazy day, the sun shining from a tall, blue sky, not a fluffy cloud in sight. The ocean is still and just as lazy, no waves, not even ripples, just the quiet bright blue water surrounding you. No wind, the air is as soft as cotton, against your skin...your bare, naked skin, softly tanned skin. Your tall slender body is lying comfortably on the warm deck of you boat, your long, wavy red hair framing your peaceful face like a sea green bikini is still damp, but you don't care, you feel an exquisite happiness tickling under your skin as a gentle sleepiness takes you over, your hazel green eyes shudder a couple of times before they close and you doze off, your right hand protectively on your stomach.

You don't notice him coming out of the water, drops of water run down his beautiful, soft body, he sees you asleep and a gentle, loving, sexy smile lights up his face and he goes to lie down beside you. He kisses your stomach and up between you breasts, your slender neck until he reaches your pink lips and presses his soft, pouty lips against them and just barely runs his soft, coarse tongue between them. You blink as you feel ripples of pleasure emanate from your lips, when you open your eyes completely them immediately lock with his dreamy sapphire blue eyes eyes, the eyes you love so much, the eyes that can see right through you, the eyes you can read everything in, from just how much he love you to why you were even born.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He says in a low voice.

You let your hand slide through his silky, red hair and pull his head down to yours and let your lips melt together again, a blissful sweetness runs through you, causing goose bumps down your back, he tastes soooooo good, he's your favorite candy. His big, soft hands spark tiny jolts of electricity in you and you gasp for air while your lips are still forges together, you don't really succeed in getting any air but you don't care, you don't want to stop tasting or feeling him, not even for the sake of breathing, he smiles against your lips and starts tickling you, you screech and laugh till you can't breathe, trying to make him stop by squirming and pushing him, you hate it when someone tickles you. His eyes are sparkling and his laughter rings in your ears, he's is soo gorgeous. You rub you knee against his groin, which instantly makes him stop tickling you, you kiss him and slip your tongue inside his mouth, run it across his teeth and tease his tongue. You smile wickly when you feel him surrendering to you and quickly get up and gracefully jump into the water, leaving him surprised and wanting. He smirks evily and jumps in the water after you, where he catches you and holds you tightly, you forget all about time and place...there only exists...you and him.

Later in the afternoon, when the sun is close to setting, you get back on shore and walk the few feet from the beach to your house, where you change into some dry comfy clothes, a big, white shirt and shorts. You feel pleasantly exhausted after a day in the sun, but you still have some work to do, so you grab you laptop and go into the livingroom, where you find him sitting comfortably in a big dark purple armchair. He has changed too, into a pair of snug jeans and a white shirt, his bare feet resting on the table, he looks...fuckable...but you don't have time for that, you have work...but of course you can't stay completely away from him, you never can, you crave him. So you go to him, sit down in the chair between his legs, put your own feet on the table and get to work on the laptop. You snuggle up against his chest, the tshirt still smells like soap, you relax completely feeling his chin against your neck as he kisses it lightly, his stubble tickles you skin and you're so content you sigh.

He kisses your neck again before brushing his lips against the nape of your neck, while his left hand is playing with your hair, the right is tight around your stomach. He kissed the other side of your neck, making you moan ever so slightly, he gently nuzzles your neck drawing yet another moan from you, when he starts nibbling on your shoulder you feel warm all over and a familier wetness emerges between your legs. But you're not going to give in...not this time...you have to work, it's important...right?

His left hand has left your hair and gone to your stomach to join the right one in drawing circles on your tummy, with a stern expression on your face you focus your eyes on the screen and try to concentrate on...on...whatever it is you're working on.

He is now suckling on the hollow of your neck, you try to surpress a moan but instead it comes out as a groan, his large hands are slowly traveling up your body, towards your chest, you can feel his hot breath on you skin, he's making it impossible to focus on anything but...HIM! His soft hands have reached your breasts and is slowing cupping them, they don't fit perfectly into his hands, but he squeezes as much as he can into his palms...making you moan out loud, you slump into his soft body as he molds and fondles your breasts, sending shivers through your body. But you refuse to give up, your eyes are still on the laptop and your hands are moving, but it's only with difficulties that your fingers move across the keyboard...very randomly, you have no idea what you're writing, all you know is that his big, warm hands are teasing your nipples through your shirt and that your earlobe is now inside his wet mouth.

When he lets go of it, he kisses your ear and whispers: I want you...I wanna rip your shirt off...so I can suck on your tits...you big warm...jugs...and lick them...lick acroos your hard...sweet nipples...and then..bite them... He sinks his teeth into your shulder and you gasp for air, he continues to whisper in that husky voice, that thick Irish accent, that's so sexy he can almost make you come just talking to you.

"...Lick down between your breasts...down your stomach...and then...rip open your pants...so I can get to your pussy...your hot...juicy...cunt...that wet slit that belongs to me..that fits only...me..." He moans and kisses your neck hard, bruising the skin as if to show you and the world who you belong to...as if you would ever forget.

"...And then...plunge into your pussy...lick you dry...suck up your juice...suck your clitoris...make you moan..till you're dizzy..and forget who you are...forget everything...except who I am...and that you're mine..." He smiles into the skin between your shoulder blades while he nibbles on it. The wetness between your legs is spreading...is soaking your short...you want to scream...scream for him to do something about it instead of just talk...but you're enjoying this game...far too much. But you're not gonna let him know that just yet...of course.

"I...I wanna push your head down...to my crotch...I wanna fuck your mouth...feel your mouth around my cock...feel you suck it...swallow my sperm...all of it..."

His whole body is tense, so you rub your ass against his crotch and make him groan in a low, animalistic voice.."Ooohh I wanna fuck you...I wanna be in you...bury my dick in your wet pussy...to..where I belong...fuck...you hard...slam in... and out of you...until you scream my name...and my hot sperm fills you...I wanna hear you scream my name..." He is growling now.

You are gasping for air...that does it! Fuck work! You push away the laptop and turn around to face him, straddling him. You see that sexy smirk on his face, he knows he's won...do you care? NO! You just want him...NOW!

His hands are now around your waist, holding you tight, keeping you there, making sure you can't leave...as if you would ever want to leave. You can't get your eyes off his mouth, those full pouty lips...so soft and sweet..you're mezmerised. Gently he pulls you close and just barely kisses you, taking your breath away, so you cup his face in your hands and kiss him, a harder, fiery kiss. His tongue licks across your lips and slips into your mouth, just touching the roof of your mouth, making you moan into his mouth. You clutch his tshirt and pull it over his head before he ralizes what's going on, you just smirk and put your hands on his shoulders, revelling in the feeling of his skin as you let your hands slide down his chest, across his nipples to his abdomen where you let them rest to steady yourself as you place a feathery kiss on his chin, his neck...his collarbone...mmmmmmmm yeah hehe. You reach his nipples, dark pink and hard and ready for you to suck on, you let your tongue circle in on the... slowly...very slowly, you wanna play with him a bit, like he played with you...besides...his skin is so soft, as soft as...and tastes like...melted...white...chocolate...you can't get enough of it, he just tastes too good. At least your lips close around his nipple and you hear him gasp for air, you suck on the hard nub while his hands slip under your shirt and starts to rub your back, your turn your attention to the other nipple, just barely touching it with your tongue before you kiss it gently and make him shift under you.

He pulls you back up to his lips for another mind blowing kiss, as he suckles on your bottom lip he slowly pulls your shirt up, you whimper when you have to seperate for him to pull the shirt over you head, but it turns into a moan when he cups your firm, naked breasts in his large, gentle hands, rubbing his thumbs against your nipples. His tongue flickers across your sensitive nipple, a moan escapes your lips from deep down in your stomach, he rests his head in your cleavage and his amazing lips close tight around you tip and he starts suckling on it like a baby.

You can't stop moaning, your mind is a mess of fire works and your stomcah a flutter of butterflies...you need him inside you, so you breakaway relictantly, he whimpers as you remove your breasts from his mouth and pouts at you. You smirk as you stand before him and slowly take off your shorts, revealing that you aren't wearing any panties, you almost never do...you know how he like it, easy access, he looks at you with a sexy smile that make your knees weak. So you get on them in front of him, gently put your hands on his thighs and start to suck on his skin around his belly button making him shiver as you slowly lick downwards, across his happy trail till you reach his jeans, which you unbutton and pull off him.

His big...beautiful cock springs free and as always it takes your breath away, you cup his balls and rub them gently, as you tongue just barely touches the head, licking off the salty precum. He shudders as your mouth engulfs his stiff dick, he watches in awe as he slowly disappers between your greedy swollen lips.

You deep throat him completely, feel him hit the back of your mouth, before you let his dick slide out again, as you very thoroughly lick over him, his warm hand intertwine with your hair and pull you away, you groan dissatisfied, but he gasps;...Not now...I wanna be in you...when I come...AARR! He yelps wide eyed, as you break free and kiss his sensitive cock, before you slowly climb up his body, rubbing your breasts against him, your aren't sure if you're torturing him or yourself, the friction makes you shiver with pleasure. He stares at you, full of disbelief, he can't understand how you can be his...he doesn't knew that you're thinking the same thing, as you reach his face and softly kiss him, tasting his moist lips, revelling in them.

You straddle him, his beautiful hands slide from your breast to your round ass and sqieeze it gently, you moan and bury your head in his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent, it makes you lightheaded and want to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

You guide his extremely enlarged shaft into your wet folds and feel your eyes roll back in your head as you feel yourself expand to accomodate him, he kisses you sweetly and brings you back, your eyes lock and you begin to grind against him.

As always you are in awe of the fact that he is actually INSIDE you, you are joined together as one, and in his eyes you can see that he is just as amazed as you.

Your hands are holding onto his shoulder as you move together, he's thrusting his hips up into you and you're grinding and pressing down on him as hard as you can. You can feel his pulsating cock inside you, rubbing...massaging all your most sensitive spots, your pussy is throbbing and slippery...your entire body is tense...and the heavy breathing is making you feel like you're soaring...

His body is just as tense as yours, his eyes are wide open, and so is his mouth...he's panting...moaning...growling...he's squeezing your soft ass, never want to let you go...

You feel so hot, you think your head might spontaneously combust, you start moving faster...and faster, with furious thrust he slams into you, making you scream as his massive cock agan and again penetrates you tight cunt...right then, lightening stikes you both...

"AAAARRRRRRRRR...AAAAARRRRRRR...AAARRRRR...AAAARRRRRRRR......" as you come at the same time...

Your clear juice and his hot sperm mix and fill you, down his shaft...you hold onto him for dear life as your orgasm washes over you...consumes you...takes your breath away, loosens your body and makes you collapse on top of him.

You feel his body shake, head hes ragged breath and taste the sweat on his chest and feel content like never before. He hugs you tight, while trying to get a grip on reality, you look into his eyes...clear...bright...brilliant eyes "I love you..." you manage to say, he smiles weakly but happily, kisses you gently and whispers; I love you.

All is right in the world as you rest your head on his shoulder and feel him bury his face in your hair, he is still inside you, you feel empty without him and he always gladly obliges in staying buried deep inside you, until you absolutely have to go some where as two seperate beings.

The sun has set, the last specks of light are reflected in the identical god rings you both wear and as the moon slowly becomes visible, you drift off to a pleasant, dreamless sleep to the sound of waves crashing against the beach.

Can you guess who he is?

Answer: Sheamus


End file.
